My Secret
by LovingMyself1101
Summary: New to Fanfic and Team Jacob all the way. This is the hopeful first chapter of Bella and Jacobs love story. If i get positive reception i will be posting a second chapter with guaranteed lemons (that's what i initially wanted to write but i got carried away with the lead up. Please drop me a review and let me know what yall thought :) any Criticism welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I am startled awake from a dream about Jacob I definitely should NOT have been having by a loud bang against my bedroom window. Crap. I roll out of bed and quickly throw on my robe as I walk carefully towards my second story window, trying to figure out how I am going to handle Edward after the dream I had just given in to so easily.

I slowly open my window, expecting Edward to step inside when someone else swings in, shirtless from the tree right outside. Jacob. My mouth makes a weird strangled sound as the sight of him brings back all the delicious memories from my dream.

"H-hey Jake!" I stutter out as he makes his way over to sit on my bed.

"Hey Bells, wanna go to La Push? I figured, seeing as I'm your best man, I should give you some sort of party! Sam and Emily and everyone wanna go cliff diving, you in?" The look of excitement is evident on his face.

"Y-yeah, sure. Just let me go get dressed." I'm stuttering again. Ugh. Pull it together Bella! I move quickly to my dresser and grab my only clean bathing suit (a blue string bikini with white polka dots) and a cover-up and run off to the bathroom, leaving him sitting on my bed, holding the teddy bear he had gotten me for my birthday last year and smiling.

Now in the bathroom with the door needlessly locked behind me, I take a look at myself in the mirror above the sink. My face is flaming red and I am sweating everywhere. I reach over and turn on the hot water in the shower and, while I'm waiting for it to heat up, I slip out of my soaked robe and nightgown. _Okay, Bella, you are with Edward. You can't keep thinking and dreaming of Jacob like this. Even IF he is my best friend all grown up into a gorgeous muscular werewolf who cares oh so much about me…NO! Stop it! You are engaged to Edward!_

I step into the shower and let the scorching water run down my back and over my face. _Ah, that's better._ I wash my body with my vanilla scented soap and give my face an extra thorough scrub.

After I've dressed in my bathing suit and cover-up I head back to my room. When I open the door and step inside, Jacob is now laying on my bed, asleep. The still innocence of his features brings a loving smile to my face.

I slip out of the cover up and crawl into bed next to him making sure to face away from him so as not to disturb his deep sleep. As I lay my head on the pillow next to him, curled up on my side, I feel him moving and then his arm is draped around me covering me with supernatural warmth. I decide that's okay and I drift off easily into sleep laying in the arms of my best friend in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two. Decided against the lemons for now but will come in due time. Hope ya'll like it!**

 **I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I wake up lying on the chest of an extremely warm werewolf. He is stroking my hair, no doubt sure I was still asleep. And, oh, I wanted to be. How was I going to face my fiancé today after what Jacob and I had shared last night?

I twitch, and freeze, hoping he didn't notice I was awake. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispers into my hair. Oh, God. I slowly lift my head up to look at him. He leans down and kisses the tip of my nose. I want to press my lips to his so badly. To tell him that something changed in me last night. "Bella…" he whispers, "I'm in love with you. I always have been. And now I can see that you feel something for me to."

I look up into his eyes and the urge to kiss him becomes impossible to resist. I lean towards him and, at first, a look of surprised hesitation colors his face. Then he brushes his fingers across my face and pulls my head towards his. His lips touch mine gently, at first, then gradually he kisses me harder, like he's afraid at any second I'm going to change my mind. But I won't be changing my mind. Not as long as kissing him feels like this. The world falls down around us. There is nothing but us and this kiss. It becomes everything I hold to, afraid that if I let it go, I would lose everything important to me in this world. In this moment there is nothing else.

"Bella," he pants, pulling away.

"No," I say defiantly, and pull his lips back to mine. Oh they feel so good…

"Bells.." he says again, this time pulling far enough away to look at me. I don't like the look on his face. So much guilt there. But why? How could that kiss have been ANYTHING bad? Oh. "Edward." I say out loud, and he nods, pulling further away from me.

"I love you too, Jacob." I whisper under my breath as I get up and head to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I have to tell Edward.

 **Leave a review pretty please. Any Criticism welcome!**


End file.
